


【暴卡】圣血（古罗马AU*双性*NC-17*产卵）

by Crystalwort



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 虽然是罗马AU但请不要在意具体的时间线Orz写的时候只是为了爽没有太牵扯具体的背景充其量就是个古罗马的外壳Orz涉及的历史人物（以及原型）和事件都有改编、杂糅甚至可能不算正面的塑造方式，请不要介怀，都是脑子里充满黄色废料的作者本人的错Orz
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Kudos: 39





	【暴卡】圣血（古罗马AU*双性*NC-17*产卵）

  
1.

乞塔城坐落在约旦河的源头，靠近赫尔蒙山。城市东面修筑城墙用的褐藻泥土混合着火山岩浆，西面则是加利利海的海水蒸发后留下的盐晶。肥腴的月在凉夜里愈发显得雪亮滑腻，黎明前它将融化进海水里，给腥涩的涛浪添上甘甜醇厚的滋味。  
从奥芝图书馆的附塔往外看去，远处的集市已经开始熬制柠檬果酱，从飘过来的味道里，德雷克族长猜测厨师往里放了一撮糖油肉桂粉和甜莓果丝，闻起来像是休息日时候他妻子会准备的晚餐。但现在，他发现自己一点胃口都没有。  
他的血亲兄弟躺在燃着薄荷和劳丹脂的芬芳床褥上，灰色的头发像是白沙般的皲坼沟壑，关节红肿的手指朝雕刻海洋的穹顶屈伸出去，黄澄澄的牙齿咬破裂满痦痕的嘴唇嘶哑出声：  
“卡尔顿！”  
德雷克族长清楚这个名字，他亲手从一截阴道里捧出来、再剪掉脐带的孩子。  
他的侄子出生在一个温暖且丰收的夏秋之交，就像每个黄金般的时节一样：日落被封存在山头，跨过田野而来的干渴苦修旅人从城市广场中心长满莲花和菖蒲的水渠里舀出一瓢浑浊的水哺到嘴里。六岁的灼人夏夜，这个孩子驯服了城顶的食尸冕雕，那双剜瞎过君士坦丁一世左眼的如刃利爪温顺地贴在他麦浪般的皮肤上；在成长为少年时，在智院的一群清癯耄耋里，他是还披着镶紫托加就冠冕的学者；而后几年，这个青年迅速成为了奥芝图书馆建成来最年轻的教师和研究员，他即是真理的妻子，美德的丈夫；后来，后来......  
德雷克族长推开窗户，他的兄弟在集市的热风吹进来的一刻短促地咳嗽了一声。  
后来，后来......  
“大人！”他兄弟的总管医士在凄厉地尖叫，听起来像是昂恩的拉弥亚飘荡在荒野里寻找眼睛的哭声。薄荷和劳丹脂的气味现如今闻起来像是冰冻后的灼热铁锈，敛屏的死亡气息突然四散开来，就像他兄弟此刻骤然松弛的肠道。  
他愤怒地推倒烛台，昏黄的光跳跃了两下，熄灭了：  
“奥芝图书馆馆长的独子，城市总督的侄儿，朱庇安和提奥多拉的后代，他规列辰序星轨，明晓山河脉动，能言善辩，嚅哜嘴唇就能够毁灭一座城邦，我们的皇帝却要把他关进神院的瑰绒床榻，让他和云石雕刻的影子交媾！”  
自卡迪莎山谷腹地雪松林密悄然而至的风从解冻的河水里鞠起太阳，它滴淌下的滚烫红色泥泞束成铁袋子裹装了春天。  
“乞塔城完蛋了，”德雷克族长久久地眺望着远处的闪光海峡，融月的余晖顺着风向南方离去了，他抚摸着他死去兄弟的头发，轻声道，“罗马完蛋了。”   
  
2.

神院里很冷清，特里斯修士和六个年轻修女一起被主教派遣来照顾他。  
黎明来临前，卡尔顿向特里斯修士要了一份炖汤和面包，神院的餐点涵着朴素的质感，乳白色的浓稠牛油汤里搅着蚌肉、芜菁和防风根，面包硬得仿佛能够雕刻昼夜经纶，他还送来了一罐混着蜂蜜和花粉的黄油。太阳湿漉漉地从水里露出头，天灰蓝灰蓝的，海峡过来的风有些闷热，朵拉修女为卡尔顿推开了窗户，从神院的阳台看出去，奥芝图书馆的每一个藏书架的背后都在乞塔城的昏空底下亮着灯。  
冕雕刚从海里回来，正抓着栏杆抖动羽毛。他有着金色的眼睛，朵拉修女十分惧怕它的目光，但她仍然颤颤巍巍又坚强地伸出手去拾掇冕雕扔在阳台上的两条慈鲷。  
太阳被他从对岸的波涛里衔起来，刺眼的光洋洋洒洒地扑向整座城市。  
卡尔顿掰碎面包，把它们搅拌进油罐里，这让几根手指有些发苦的疼。他想到晚上。哦，晚上。晚上他会用用吊炉烘热黄油泡软的面包块给冕雕加餐。他还想到特里斯修士从入住神院以来后便不断满增的、用刺山柑和橄榄油浸泡的腌鱼瓮，冕雕总是这样，担忧卡尔顿不吃饭。慈鲷的味道虽然很好，但修士的烹调方式让卡尔顿感到恶心。  
“大人，圣灵感应大典提前到今日午夜举行，”特里斯修士跪在层累产自东方的玫瑰色蛾翼薄纱后。卡尔顿听到了来自窗外的哀歌，是谁去世了？顷刻间，修士的声音好似隔着重叠山峦，朦朦胧胧听起来像一团在海浪里沉降的迷雾，“晚上，朵拉姊妹将带领您去梳洗。”  
冕雕轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，拍动他那双硕大到不正常的翅膀，轻柔地落到卡尔顿的手臂上。他金色的目光擦过朵拉修女的耳际，使得她不由发出一记小声的尖叫。  
“是的。”卡尔顿低声喃喃，冕雕啄了啄他的脸颊，冰湿和冷润的注视和银喙的亲吻却恰热烈带风，令他回想起孩提时代的某个灼人夏夜，在月亮下坠前一刻，彗星的猩红尾巴扫过苍穹，像是在一汪皎亮的脸颊上划开的伤口，像是眼睛，撕裂洪荒宇宙的金色眼睛，“是的。”   
  
3.

神院最大的房间里充满了从希俄斯南部岛上生长的乳香黄连木割开后流出的珍贵乳香脂的湿润香气，主教大人从东方商人手里购得的玫瑰色蛾翼薄纱将整座房间暧昧又舒缓地包裹起来。灯火杏黄的房间里占据了最正中，也是最显眼位置的是一块巨大的、陷进地基的乳脂色的方形滑腻大理石浴池，它连接着一处淡水的温泉泉眼。  
朵拉修女记得洪水的味道，这让她一向讨厌和水打交道，所以刻意离浴池远远的，再小心地朝滚沸的泉水里撒上几把在旱冬的早晨从五十年树龄的处女树上割脂的檀果儿，碾碎果皮里渗出的油脂浸到紧捏的手指缝里，她想她得花费好大气力才能刷掉这种肉欲般的催情香气。  
她往浴池旁的冰冷云石地板铺上厚厚的瑰绒。修女一层叠着一层，一层叠上一层，密致柔软得仿佛婴儿的皮肤。她曾许多次地触碰到这种珍贵的织物。它产自吃粉红胡椒长大的崖鹿身上，它们长相美丽，不论雌雄都有一对锋利的林杈般的红角，但这些烂漫的生灵非但性子怪异不好相处，还热衷咬人。  
可那个时候，世界多么单纯。朵拉心想。谁知道修女在失去家乡、皈依上帝前能是妈妈最爱的放牧女呢。  
风飒飒地刮着，真冷啊。她磨搓着手掌，她应当去关掉这个温暖房间最远处和暗处的大窗。在一片星碎灯火下能瞧见德雷克家族运送棺椁的丧船，克鲁斯琴在船头雕像上演奏哀歌。朵拉修女记得他生前温和扶起女奴隶的那双满是书写胼胝的手，真是可怜的馆长大人。她心想。午夜过后，卡尔顿大人就将剔去德雷克之名，永远居留在瑰绒塌卧，受到信徒的祝福、仰视还有爱，那也是他们对圣母的祝福、仰视和爱。而那个奥芝的馆长，朱庇安和提奥多拉的后代，他的独子此刻就在这个被同片星野笼罩的神院里，却再也不能够去拜别人间父亲的面容。朵拉修女走得更前些，她靠在窗沿边，疲倦化作藤蔓擒住了这具凡人的躯壳。她也听见细碎的船号和挥舞的鞭影，可那鼓胀的船帆实在有些太多了，总督大人也要离开么，他不留下观礼么？新世的弥赛亚将在他被上帝选中、亲吻的新圣母侄儿那纯洁的子宫里孕育啊，他将治愈这个扭曲混乱的现世，带来和平与安宁……  
乳香脂和碎檀果儿的气味使她头昏脑胀，目不识阶。阴影里的梦境是那么甜美，母亲在微笑，崖鹿朝船舶背后升起的月亮吐口水：  
她不想再思考了。  
  
4.

冕雕在黑夜里不像只冕雕。他停留在瑰绒铺就的藤椅的角把上，紧盯着卡尔顿沉浸在泉水蒸出的暧昧香气里的身弧和浮腾的清淡烟雾中冷涩的面容。他燥热地展开他那双巨大的翅膀——披羽的躯壳里有什么在沸腾，渴望伺机涌出。  
卡尔顿赤裸地爬上瑰绒，房间的香脂依旧燃烧着，温度颇高，他的皮肤愈发显得和润滑腻，软芙的绒毛仔细舔舐幽秘甬道间的水珠。他脖子以下都非常光滑，进入神院的那一晚他就被剃得很干净。他动作轻巧得像一只林间饮溪的母鹿，很快就将自己随意地包裹进乳白色的袍子里，并坐在瑰绒铺就的藤椅上舒适地交叉着他匀称的健美双腿，瑰绒里陷着一卷木书。他顺摆着的左手靠在高高的枕头上，旁边的银碟垒着温热的黄油面包碎块。  
冕雕依旧紧盯着这个小处子。他看起来那么健康又饱满，几乎让人想不起多年前的响夏：乞塔和奥芝之子、朱庇安和提奥多拉的后代，羸弱早慧的男孩，在荒野上追逐着一颗猩红的彗星。  
“今夜有十三艘船启航。”冕雕挥动他累世月光般银白明亮的翮羾，带起一小阵风声。  
卡尔顿柔顺地看向说话的猛禽，“是的，”他用甜蜜的嗓音回应道：  
“只剩我们了，暴乱。”  
冕雕从藤椅把手上腾飞上半空，被羽的矫健血肉开始融化，最终凝聚成一束银色的液体飘飘而下，温柔又密不透风地包裹住卡尔顿。摇曳的灯火拥吻着青年沉静的侧脸，纵使暴乱非常小心，但融合的痛楚也是无法避免的。但暴乱知道卡尔顿一向能忍耐疼痛，就像在六岁那个所有星星都为那片擦过夜空的猩红而黯淡的黑夜，他们有了第一次融合，而之后的每一次都像第一次一般让人悸动：撕裂带来比更高处更高处的天空，那是一滴浓得化不开的黢黑，被嚼碎吹散的光幔包裹着宇宙，星点在其间织罗密布的闪烁，时间的芒杳里洪荒炸裂成慧明。  
他从柔软的藤椅滚倒，汗液和泪水混到一起被杏黄房间的浮涌春潮香气俘获，玫瑰色蛾翼薄纱掉落在他光滑的皮肤上，亲密地擦过他粉色的乳头和嘴唇。暴乱轻柔地把小母鹿陷进云石地板上层叠的厚厚瑰绒里，他的腕骨和腿骨全都因为疼痛而扭曲折裂了。暴乱隔着那层玫瑰色的薄纱亲吻他，如显示神迹般地修复起这具美好胴体。  
“我们要在午夜前结合，”卡尔顿努力喘息，睫毛狡猾倏忽地扇动着。小公主总是停不住要这要那，而暴乱总是给予一切，“我们会得到这个。”  
从胯骨开始，水银般的肢体从卡尔顿的躯壳里生长直到化形成一片巨大的阴影。湿滑的猩红色舌头磨进小母鹿乳粉色的嘴唇，卡尔顿撒娇般地用他贝壳似的小牙齿轻巧地咬住那截烘热的焰尖：虔诚得仿若是去亲吻雪野火舌，赤裸地同地芯冰冷的岩魔媾和。  
骤然喷涌出的莹灰触手完全地拥住卡尔顿，漫不经心地骚扰过幽秘地带的穴口和饱满的湿蒂——像是一击砺星掷进粉色暗潮淹没的晶洞，乳白色的月亮在洞中被挫倒后不知廉耻地融化成欲水——他湿透了。卡尔顿缱绻的轻舔着暴乱锋利的牙齿，只要微微的咬合，小公主脆弱的喉腔就会血流如注。他把疲软的双腿挂在拥吻着他的神祇粗壮的腰杆上，前后都还涎着淫水的润口夹着两根如铁的阴茎状固体轻曼地佻弄着。小母鹿滑腻的肚皮里，巨大的阳物几乎要把子宫捅破。  
小母鹿嘴唇殷红得像是吞咽下一大把石榴花。他感受到难以言语的充盈和嚅满，不得不磕磕绊绊地哭出声娇滴滴地叫喊着：“太多了......”  
卡尔顿是如此柔顺、服从，暴乱克制着一口吞下他的欲望，转而小心翼翼地伸出触手，温和潜入相嵌的幽窄甬道，把一枚枚泛着铁色光泽的半透明新生卵排列到细软高温的子宫壁上。它们甚至还在微微颤动，卡尔顿能感到精神间除却暴乱还多了许多细小的声音，就像一首间歇的克鲁斯琴的跳跃。  
暴乱舔舐着潮红脸颊上滚烫的泪水，几乎是用气音朝着卡尔顿的耳边厮磨：“她在偷看......她在瞧我们......”  
卡尔顿嗫嗫地转过头，这个溢满情欲的房间最远处的大窗在黑夜的笼罩下让杏黄色的烛火看起来更加耀眼。  
"她在发抖......"  
那个修女捂着嘴用一种迷惑和恐惧的眼神盯着交缠的魔鬼和圣母：暴乱全然包裹起颤巍的小孕鹿，舒展出一道闪耀着死亡光芒的长长银刃。  
"她能感受到我们之间的爱吗？"  
城市里的星碎是那么明艳美丽，朵拉光裸的脚趾很快就要触碰天空，好像冰冷只是瞬间的苦楚：母亲的脸消逝了，崖鹿在月亮的遮蔽下四散逃去。  
她撕喊出一个词。  
  
5.

午夜的时候芙底港升起的乌云从海面匍匐开始进城市，一抵达便冷酷地俘获了那尾在峡湾舌尖跳动的月亮。的确什么都看不清，除开主教的脸在火光的照耀下看起来更肥硕更滑稽外。他个子高大，或许是如今乞塔城内最大的胖子。特修斯修士面色虔诚又恭敬的跪在冰冷的云石地板上听取着他的命令，然后恶毒地诅咒着这个胖子的每一块肥肉都将被海魔啃噬。  
“德雷克家族离开了乞塔城，总督带走了他兄弟的棺椁和所有财富，”这个胖子吮着指头，“他们很幸运，上帝会原谅他们的不敬——介于他们的贡献和牺牲。”  
“我们要留下奥芝图书馆吗？”有一位修士发问，特里斯不太熟悉他。  
“等午夜过后就不必了，”主教说，他神色无耻到坦然，“蒙骗的东西到手后，何必留下威胁的证据呢？我们只需要一把火焰。”  
“皇帝陛下也不希望那些邪典魔言传播，”特里斯修士站直后便一直挺着他健硕的胸膛，“测量太阳的重量，排列星星的轨序？那都是魔鬼的举动。”  
“唔，我们的小圣母，”胖子眯起眼睛粗喘出声，“他洗干净了吗？”  
主教粗短的手指用一种轻快地调子敲击着长长的餐桌，上面堆满了食物：沾满盐粒的炸鲑鱼累成小山，绵羊羔肚皮里塞着洋葱、土豆和凤尾菇，甜甜的刺柑果酱像血液一样流动在它柔软的身体里。甜玉米和防风根被煎得软芙起焦，一整轮的奶酪在炉子上融化，最边上摆着一垒精致的柠檬湿糕和糖饼。  
“是的，主教大人。”特里斯修士这才露出一点真实的笑容，他想象着身披纯洁白袍的美丽小圣母，就连赤裸的脚趾头都是那么可爱。修士一直不喜欢“圣灵感应大会”这个名字，他偏爱更混乱和色情一点的称呼。他知道，午夜过后雌鹿纯洁的体内就将会孕育出弥赛亚，突然的，修士感到对他的一阵从幽暗罅隙涌出的、狂热的爱。  
主教端坐在高台上忽然笑出声。修士知道他在想什么，他几乎能够肯定他们幻想着同一旖旎情景。  
哪里有什么圣灵，只不过会在午夜有一场轮奸。这是属于上位者的秘密，特里斯修士的阴茎开始鼓胀，硬到发疼，他思及那个眸冷骨累的淡漠贵族小婊子，对所有人顶着公式化的端庄姿态，对修士露出的表情甚至不如他给奴隶的笑容弧度那么明显。  
他会尖叫吗，当特里斯的阴茎狠狠地擦过他肥硕如蚌珠的阴蒂；他会哭泣吗，当特里斯的手指像是一把热热的小刀般插进他窄小的阴道；他冷淡的面具会崩溃吗，当特里斯的滚烫精液射进他湿润的子宫......  
“特里斯兄弟，”胖子清清嗓子，叫醒了修士勾勒的肢体交缠的幻想——不，那只是个演练——修士心想，“时间到了。”  
  
6.

午夜的天灰蓝灰蓝的，月亮被碎浪吞没，风飒飒地刮着。祭台上真冷啊，主教搓乎着他肥厚的手掌，就算烧着香草和乳脂也抵挡不住从每棵柠檬树的梢头侵袭过来寒气。他们或许该再多铺一点羊毛毯，在此刻的谧夜，赤脚站着好像是在亲吻着冰块。  
忽然，主教听见四周修士的微微吸气声。他放下手掌，不远处的烛火照耀下，一抹白莹的纯洁身影像是从海色边缘走过来。他美到惊人，神性的怜悯和人性的明艳都在摇曳生辉，主教记得那对母鹿般的眼睛和薄薄的粉色嘴唇，还有那个圆嫩的屁股。  
主教咽下酒汁，他肚子里装满的所有糖糕都不足以和此刻的甜美相媲。他几乎是颤抖着地将玫瑰荆棘与橄榄叶还有黄金水晶编织的冠冕轻柔的放到他细软的发顶，主教甚至能嗅到小圣母的潮湿黑发都带着一种淫靡的情欲气味。他不由得俯下头颅朝小圣母平坦的胸脯看去，却发现他的肚皮不正常的隆起，活像是揣了三个月小崽子的母鹿。  
“魔鬼！”主教大人尖叫起来，他记起在七天前进入神院的检查里，小圣母还保持着处子的身体，而特里斯绝对没有胆子先享用这具美妙的肉体——上帝啊，它竟然挤压出了一小堆莹白色手掌的模样！“你和魔鬼交媾！”  
“嘘嘘嘘，”小圣母温柔的抚摸着他的肚皮，“你应该小声点。”  
他的手臂幻化出一把锋利的巨大银斧，一个在主教最深沉的噩梦里才会出现的头颅包裹起他的脸。在胖子感到他的头颅离开躯壳，进入一个幽深肠道前，他听见粗砺的嗓音取代了缱绻的呓语：  
“耶诞日快乐。”  
  
7.

瘦骨嶙峋的山峦间升起经海水洗濯过的太阳，卡尔顿·德雷克披着一身密织的托加长袍站在呛烈的阳光底下，他的肚皮像吹气一般涨大起来，使得这个年轻的学者不得不扶住肚子，才能亲切且彬彬有礼地指挥着一群被他解开奴隶脖枷的新生自由民兼之即将被他教授书写、歌唱和辩论的学生们把奥芝图书馆的藏书卷搬到德雷克家族在码头遗下的一艘巨船上。  
“总督大人为你留下了它。”朵拉在黎明前脱去了荨麻布编织的黑白修女服，卡尔顿给她换上了一身镶着珍珠的淡紫色纱裙。  
“叔叔总是相信我能做成不能之事，”卡尔顿这样回答，然后他转过头用一种纯粹的赞扬和欣赏眼光看向她，“你很美丽，”他神色温柔地说，“你不该裹在伪神的灵殿里。”  
“那么我们该信什么？”朵拉接过一卷书卷，上面用石墨描刻着辰序星轨的计算方式和太阳的质量，但它显然还没有书写完毕。  
卡尔顿转身往船上走去，“这应该你自己决定。”  
“但要我说，”他扶起一个在甲板上摔倒的小姑娘，给她拍了拍身上的薄灰，自然得像是每一个母亲都会做的举动。朵拉认得那个小姑娘，一天前她还是被培养做角斗士的色雷斯奴隶，如今她就能够毫无顾忌的在阳光普照的任何地方蹦蹦跳跳了，“知识，选择，或者更久远的未来。”  
“朵拉，”他偏过头，太阳拥吻着他的嘴唇，使他看起来惊人的睿智，朵拉不由自主地跟上他，“你的家乡通晓解剖之术，人类的构造就在你的比划间，你无法想象你能够做的事，以及你能够为整个族类做的事。”  
“宗教不能带来平等，”他抚摸过朵拉的头发，然后离开她走向船头，“知识才可以，它远比百万个，千万个士兵更重要。”

尾声

夜晚降临得那么惬意，星辰聚集在风暴的光晕里。月亮在卡尔顿的臂膀间被滚席的浪轻巧地举托上苍穹，船头，冰蓝色的海水模糊地倒映着他的面容：一个水银般汇聚的巨大阴影。  
“只有我们了，暴乱。”他的声音里隐蔽着足以燃烧一座城池的满志和自信。  
“你很高兴，”暴乱用他粗龉的声音摩擦过卡尔顿的耳际，“所以孩子们也很高兴。”  
“我有没有提过，”日升月落间，这艘巨船将驶往君士坦丁，他们将为鞭笞，在死去的罗马躯壳上塑造出一个新世界，而卡尔顿却在群星闪耀的此刻引导着他的神祇伸出细长的银色手掌感受孩子的蠕动，“我从观测到那颗猩红彗星伊始就试着奔跑，直到某一天它终于降落，我在那一刻感到.......”  
暴乱亲吻着这个瘦弱、疯狂的人类，他知道这把清亮的嗓音将甜蜜地吐露出些什么语句，细啼婉转的碎浪里像是耳鬓厮磨般：  
“信念的腾飞。”  
  
-End-


End file.
